


you, in the dark.

by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life



Category: Toradora!
Genre: Character Study, Enough character introspection and unrequited love to keep it spicy, F/M, Mostly dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life
Summary: Yuusaku and Ami use each other to get their minds off people they can’t have.
Relationships: Kawashima Ami/Kitamura Yuusaku
Kudos: 20





	you, in the dark.

Kawashima exhaled contentedly, snuggling herself closer into Kitamura’s side. 

“So,” she began, “Are we going to talk about the fact that you called out Ms. President’s name earlier instead of mine?”

“Dunno,” he replied lazily, gently rubbing his thumb against her skin. “Are we going to talk about the time last week when you called me Takasu?”

“...That’s not fair, Yuusaku. At least his name is closer to yours, mine could’ve been a genuine mistake.” 

“Well, was it?”

Kawashima sighed. “This is kind of pathetic, huh?” 

“That’s not exactly answering my question.” Kitamura said, giving her a deceptively good-natured smile. Ami glared at him, prompting a laugh out of the new student-council president. 

“You’ve known me long enough to know the answer to your question already. Seriously, Yuusaku, you’re so annoying sometimes.”

“Maybe I am. Are you ever gonna try anything?”

“Ugh. Have you seen the way he looks at that little runt? There’s being hopeful, and then there’s being a fucking idiot.” 

“Did you think I was an idiot for confessing to the president before I left?”

“Yes.” Kawashima said, very matter-of-fact. Kitamura laughed nervously, tightening his grip on her to try and get her closer. Silently, she moved her leg up over his own, pressing herself wholly into him. 

“I know you get along more with Aisaka then you let on. Is it harder now knowing that they’re officially together?” 

Kawashima deadpanned. “You are such an idiot.” she said, and then quieter, “Of course it is.”

“When I think about it, I think I’m the silly one for not seeing it sooner. They were always spending time together, shopping together and eating together. I mean, they have been practically married basically since meeting.”

“Wow, Yuusaku, do you wanna rub it in even more? Why not talk about the awkwardly placed hickey on her neck too, to really make it hurt?” 

Kitamura laughed. “Yeah, sorry. I was just...thinking.” 

“Don’t hurt yourself.” 

“Yeah, yeah. How do you think Kushieda feels about it?” 

“She probably doesn’t, you know how she is. Bottle up and distract from is basically her life motto at this point.” 

“Coming from you, I almost think that’s a compliment.”

“You know, for someone sleeping with a literal model, you’re awfully mouthy.”

“Yes, well, this literal model just happens to be very important to me and if I just tell her what she wants to hear I’d be like every other random person that she puts on that silly act for.”

“Sometimes I like those people more than you. Having people worship my every action feels pretty good.”

“You say that, but I’ve never seen you happier and more yourself than when you were spending time with the four of us.”

“There’s an ‘us’ now?” 

“Hasn’t there always been? Ever since you met them, the only people you’ve ever cared about have been me and them. I think that constitutes an us.” 

“Oh, so I care about you know?” 

“I think you’re a few years too late to convince me you don’t, buuut it was a valiant effort. Points for trying.” Kitamura said, smiling. Silence fell for a few minutes, before Kawashima spoke up again.

“Thank you, Yuusaku.” she said quietly.

“For what?” 

“Laughing. Instead of crying when I insulted you on the playground like ages ago, you laughed and said I was probably right. And then you asked me if I wanted to play with you. No one had ever really done that before.”

“I saw you playing alone and felt bad was all. I figured you were just lashing out and could use a friend.” 

“You always have had a stupidly golden heart.”

“But I was right, though.” 

“Yeah, maybe. Hey, Yuusaku?”

“What is it, Ami?”

“If you tell anyone about this, I’ll poison you in your sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he laughed. It was an easy, comforting and familiar noise. “Can’t let anyone know you have feelings.” 

Kawashima glared at him, but was interrupted by a yawn. 

“I take it you’ll be gone by morning?” Kitamura asked.

“Have I ever still been here when you wake up?” 

“I’m holding out hope that one day you might.”

Kawashima rolled her eyes, and then leaned up to plant a kiss on his jaw.

“Night, Yuusaku.”

“Goodnight, Ami.” 


End file.
